I'm the Boss
by Fast-furious-Fan
Summary: Cute fluff, tossed in with a little bit of action. Oliver and Felicity manage their relationship at work, in the office and in the foundry. It can prove harder then they originally thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Welcome. New story, new couple. I'm going to try and update my other stories soon. This is my new obsession couple.**

**A few things before we start. Oliver still owns Queens Consolidated, Felicity works in IT. Arrow is still involved with the story. Tommy is alive. Sarah is with the league. Laurel helps team Arrow as the canary from time to time. I'm creating a new villain. ****J****Any questions let me know!**

Felicity woke up to a warm body beside her. She smiled in content and opened her eyes too see Oliver sleeping soundly beside her. She moved to be closer to him, if that was even possible.

When in Oliver's sleep he wanted to protect her, he pulled her closer to him and she signed in pure utter happiness. She was so thankful for this moment. She knew her alarm was going to go off any second and she dreaded the moment. Felicity closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Last night was one of the longest nights she had in a while with team arrow.

_She was talking them through an abandoned warehouse in the Glades. They were going after one of Guldanne's men who had just robbed a young girl. _

_Guidanne is the newest in the Arrow's troubles. He has hundreds of men running around town doing his work for him. Arrow had yet to discovered what his plan was but the team knew it was nothing good. All of the crimes were random and made no sense to Oliver or his team. _

_"__Oliver, to your left"_

_Felicity lead them through the streets the fastest way she could. She watched all of them from inside the foundry on all her monitors. To say Felicity did nothing when they were out on a mission was an under statement. She had their backs every step of the way. _

_"__Laurel. She's hiding beside those steps. She looks pretty beat up."_

_"__Got it Felicity. I'll get her some help"_

_Felicity smiled as she turned her attention back to the screen to see Oliver and Roy meet a block from the warehouse. Diggle walked in behind her, she turned and smiled. _

_"__I didn't hear you come in"_

_He smirked, _

_"__I'm a sneaky guy"_

_She laughed and turned back to the screens. _

_"__Boys take a right and you'll be there"_

_Roy's voice crackled through the head phone, _

_"__Thanks Felicity"_

_She smiled as John took a seat beside her. She turned and looked at him, not really worried about the job they were about to do. It was one guy, who stole a purse. Oliver and Roy had dealt with worse. _

_She turned, _

_"__How's the baby?"_

_John smiled, _

_"__Amazing. I'll bring her around soon"_

_Felicity chewed her pen, and smiled, _

_"__You better, do you want to go help them? I can talk you in"_

_He shook his head, _

_"__I'm good. I think they have it covered. Trying to get rid of me?"_

_Felicity shook her head gently, _

_"__Course not. I just thought you would want to be out there in the action. I mean it's boring down here. Well I don't find it boring, but I know a lot of you would. And I don't know"_

_Diggle chuckled and kissed Felicity's temple. _

_"__I am never bored with you Felicity"_

_She smiled and turned the phone on speaker, so he could hear everything as he got up to get a drink. She watched as Roy entered the back of the warehouse, and Oliver was no where to be seen. Which wasn't unusual to her. He was good at not being seen. She hit the button to talk to them, _

_"__Lost my eyes guys. Its all you"_

_Oliver's voice answered her, _

_"__We shouldn't be long"_

_She smiled, as she listened to them talk back and forth on the line. The talking stopped and she assumed they were now in sight of the thief. Diggle sat beside her, _

_"__You guys seem good"_

_She nodded absent mindedly, _

_"__We are"_

_She smiled and looked over at him with her eyes as her chin rested on her hand. Diggle smiled. He was happy they both had stopped being so scared to admit how they felt and go for it. The moment was reuined when an unfimilar voice sounded on the line, _

_"__Well, well. What do I owe the pleasure. The Arrow in my warehouse"_

_Oliver's voice was next, _

_"__Gildanne, I presume"_

_"__I like it when my plans fall in to place."_

_"__Plan?"_

_"__You didn't really think I'm that desperate for money that I would still some girl's purse"_

_Diggle stood up, _

_"__Felicity."_

_Her eyes grew wide, and nodded._

_"__He tricked us"_

_"__We need to see what's going on in there"_

_She typed on her keyboard as fast as she could. Shaking her head, defeated. _

_"__I … just… I. Dig. There's no cameras"_

_"__I'm going in"_

_"__You can't. Whatever is going on in there, we can't. You'll be dead the minute you walk in"_

_"__I can't just leave them in there"_

_She shrugged. _

_"__Welcome to my life Dig"_

_She sat back on her chair, biting her nail. Listening. Waiting._

_She heard, Oliver's bow pull back. _

_"__Give me a reason not to put this arrow through you right now"_

_"__Because, you can kill me but my plan? It's already started"_

_His voice gave Felicity's chills. It was gruff and stone cold, no emotion. Diggle was pacing behind her, listening for any clue that came out of his mouth. _

_"__And you don't think I can stop that too?"_

_The man laughed,_

_"__Doubtful, besides you are so careless. Do you not think I know exactly where that pretty blonde and body guard you have are right now? One wrong move and they are both dead."_

_Felicity stopped chewing on her nail, and looked at Diggle. He shook his head, _

_"__He's lying"_

_But as he said it, we walked over to the gun cage and took one out. Felicity barely whispered in to the phone. _

_"__Don't worry, we're fine"_

_She heard his bow tighten, if that was even possible. _

_"__Don't touch them"_

_Oliver's voice was harsh and strong. _

_"__This is between me and you, no one else"_

_"__Is that why you brought along your red hooded side kick?"_

_They heard the noise of a body being tossed to the ground. Oliver's sharp breath was heard and the whoosh of an arrow followed quickly. _

_"__Touch any of my people, and I promise you the next arrow won't just scratch you"_

_Felicity was too scared even breath. When the foundry door opened, she jumped and gasped a bit. _

_"__Its okay, it's just me"_

_Laurel came down the stairs. Expecting to have everyone there, but instead she saw John holding a gun and Felicity looking scared as ever. She walked over and shrugged, _

_"__Felicity what's going on?"_

_"__It was a trap"_

_Her voice was so quiet, she didn't know if had actually been heard by anyone._

_"__What are we doing then?"_

_"__We wait"_

_Diggle spoke up, and looked at Laurel. _

_"__You haven't been down here long enough. We wait. Oliver will figure it out, he always does"_

_They all turned back to the phone when a gunshot was heard. Felicity's breath stuck in her throat. And then there was fighting. A lot of fighting. They saw people running from the building, desperately looking to see if it was Roy or Oliver. _

_Relief as Felicity saw two arrows break one of the windows at the top of the warehouse, and both men glide down the rope to the ground. Roy was first, _

_"__We're coming home"_

_Felicity smiled, and Laurel responded first. _

_"__Are you hurt?"_

_Roy replied in a cocky attitude, _

_"__What do you think?"_

_Which caused Felicity to laugh. Diggle put down the gun and sighed. Felicity had followed them via camera the entire ride home, as they came down the stairs she was waiting. She grabbed Oliver in a hug before he got off the steps, Roy was the first one to say anything, _

_"__I almost died too"_

When Felicity's eyes opened again, the sun was higher in the sky. Oliver was still asleep beside her, she smiled and kissed his chest as she scratched his back. He hummed in response,

"Morning"

"Morning, I have to get up"

Oliver tightened his grip,

"No you don't"

She nodded, and smiled.

"I don't want to get fired"

"I'm the boss. I think you're safe"

She laughed,

"Oliver"

"Felicity"

God she loved the way he said her name. She could listen to it every second of everyday. She groaned as she pushed him away from her,

"I have to get up and so do you"

He shrugged and mumbled as his head hit the pillow,

"I own the company, I think I'm safe"

She laughed, and walked to the bathroom. She started brushing her teeth and turned to look at the man she loved laying in her bed. She smiled just thinking about their future. She then glanced at the clock,

"OLIVER QUEEN"

Oliver jumped from the bed,

"What! What is it?"

"Why does my clock say it's 11:32 in the morning?"

He smirked and shrugged, sitting back on the bed,

"Couldn't tell you"

She gave him a look and put her tooth brush down, walking back over to him and straddling him, putting her hands on his cheeks.

"Oliver"

He smiled,

"You looked so peaceful this morning, I couldn't wake you up"

She gently shook her head smiling,

"How am I going to explain that to them when I get to work"

"You don't have too"

She raised her eyebrow,

"I'm the boss, and I called in for both of us today"

Before she could say anything he kissed her. She melted into it, and pulled away slightly,

"We'll talk about this later"

He smirked and kissed her again, flipping them over in the bed.

**Let me know what you think! Maybe a full story, maybe a one or two shot. Sorry if there's any mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Thank you for all the follows and favourites. Blew me away. Hope you like it; let me know what you think! I love hearing from readers :) I have ideas for the story, so I think it may turn in to a long one. :)**

They were laying on her bed lazily. Her head in his lap as he played with her hair, the other hand on her stomach as she played with her fingers,

"I'm happy"

Oliver smiled down at her,

"Me too"

She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. They both groaned as the Arrow phone rang through the tiny apartment. Felicity sat up and gave him a small smile,

"Duty calls"

He smiled a bit and kissed her quick before getting up and answering it, the deep voice roaring through the apartment,

"Detective."

Lance's voice was heard on the other end, sounding stressed and almost defeated.

"I need your help, can we meet?"

Oliver looked at Felicity as she was collecting their clothing from the floor. He smiled as her hair fell in to her face, and light from the lamp made shadows on her face that made her look even more beautiful.

"Of Course. When and where?"

"6th and Monte. One hour"

"I'll be there"

Oliver hung up and put the phone on the table walking behind Felicity has she was pulling on a clean shirt. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder.

"I have to go"

She smiled,

"I'll be watching"

He shook his head,

"Stay here. It's just a meeting"

She rubbed his arms as they were around him,

"Bring Roy with you, just incase"

He nodded and kissed her jaw,

"I'll call him on the way"

And with that his warm embrace was gone. She heard the door close behind him and she walked to lock the door. It amazed her how he could forget to lock the door.

But then she thought, he was stuck on an island for five years and they didn't have doors, let alone locks. And he has so much security at the mansion that he didn't need to lock a door. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the kettle started whistling at her.

She grabbed her favourite purple mug from the cupboard and decided on an apple spice tea. She poured the hot water over the bag and dropped a sugar cube along with it.

She went to her couch and curled in to a ball wrapping a blanket around herself, she grabbed her computer from the table and started watching Netflix's watching her guilty pleasure 90210. As it played in the background she scanned the traffic cams on her phone trying to catch a glimpse of Oliver or Roy.

She wanted to make sure they were safe. She stopped swiping as she heard her window in the bedroom being opened. Her heart dropped to her stomach and she got up. Diggle had been teaching her a few moves, but all her mind kept thinking was, what if he has a gun? What if he wants to kidnap me? Hide the computer.

She stood frozen beside her couch, with her fists closed tightly. As the intruder in black rounded the corner she didn't know what to do.

….

Oliver met Roy at the foundry and they geared up. Both getting on their bikes, Roy stopping a block away to go the back way to keep a careful eye incase something was to happen.

Oliver parked his bike and walked over to Lance.

"Thank you for coming to see me"

"What is this all about Detective?"

Lance looked at the dirt and then looked up to meet Oliver's eyes.

"It's about Laurel"

"What about her? Is she hurt?"

Oliver waited for an answer but nothing came out of Lance's mouth. So Oliver made his voice deeper if that was even possible,

"Detective!"

Lance closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know she's working with you"

Oliver neither agreed nor denied it. He let Lance keep talking,

"You have make her stop. It was bad enough when Sara was involved with you, but not my Laurel. She has been through enough. She needs to go back to her safe life"

Oliver shook his head,

"If you haven't noticed no one is safe in this city right now"

"And I'm trying to keep her as safe as I can"

"And I am trying to keep this city safe!"

His voice roared, and Roy jumped a little bit watching from above. He knew that trying to involve himself was a bad idea so he stayed where he was.

"Detective, your daughter is a grown women and her decisions are her own. No one can make them for her. You know that and I know that. If you think she has gotten herself in to trouble. Talk to her, do not call me out here again for this."

Lance stood his ground,

"That's not the only reason I called you out here"

Oliver took a deep breath and put his hand out anticipating Lance to pass him a folder of information. Lance pulled it out of his jacket,

"Please"

Oliver looked at the man in front of him, he knew he loved his daugthers more then life itself. He may have over reacted, but he had caused Laurel so much pain already who was he to tell her what to do.

He had tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't have it. She wanted to do something bigger with her life. He took the envelope and nodded his head,

"I'll talk to her"

Lance smiled,

"Thank you"

Oliver nodded once, and opened the folder. There were couple pictures of people he had never seen before.

"These faces mean nothing to me"

"They were all kidnapped when they were children"

Oliver's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"These are grown adults"

Lance nodded,

"We think Gildanne took them and has been training them"

Oliver shook his head,

"Training? For what?"

Lance shrugged,

"That's what we need your team for"

"You mean Felicity"

Lance sighed,

"Exactly. My guys have come up with everything they can and nothing seems to be connecting them."

"I'm going to need all that information"

Lance nodded,

"In the folder, on a USB"

Oliver nodded,

"Anything else detective?"

Lance shook his head,

"I'll call you if I hear anything"

With that Oliver disappeared in to the night. Roy following quickly behind, they made quick time back to the foundry where they saw Laurel sitting in Felicities chair. Roy put his bow down,

"Laurel?"

She turned around,

"What did you meet my dad for?"

Oliver shrugged as he put his hood down and started putting away his things.

"He wanted to talk to the Arrow"

She stood up,

"About?"

"Gildanne"

"And that's it?"

"Laurel, can we talk about this later?"

"No"

Roy snuck out the back, letting the two of them handle their differences.

Oliver sighed, and looked at her.

"He's worried about you. He doesn't want to see you hurt"

Laurel rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip,

"And what did you say?"

"I told him it was your choice, but yeah I would rather you were safe"

She nodded,

"Well thanks"

Oliver smiled a bit and nodded. He went to change out of his suit and when he got back Laurel was leaning on the desk picking at her nails.

"Laurel? You okay?"

She looked up and shook her head,

"Do you ever think about what would have happened if we got back together?"

Oliver shrugged, putting his suit back in the case,

"I used too"

"But not anymore?"

Oliver turned to look at her,

"No not really, I'm happy Laurel"

She walked over to him and put a hand on his chest,

"We were happy once"

Oliver nodded,

"We were. But…"

And with that Laurel kissed him. He didn't know what was happening. He stumbled back pushing her gently off of him.

"Laurel"

**Welll that's all folks! Reviews are always appreciated. Heading off to work, love to read your comments while I'm there!**

**Edit Later Gators!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHOS EXCITIED FOR TONIGHT?! I AM!**

**I had time to write some today, so here it is. **

**Again I am blown away with the amount of follows and favourites. So THANK YOU. :) **

Felicity took a deep breath and rounded the corner, holding a book. She wasn't sure what a book would do to help her, but she could throw it at who ever it was and hope it distracted them long enough so she could run.

As she finally looked around the corner, she saw Sara. She sighed and dropped the book.

"You do know how to make an entrance"

Sara laughed,

"I missed you too"

Felicity smiled,

"You're usually quieter, or you know use the front door like a normal person"

Sarah shrugged, walking closer to her and hugging her.

"I like an element of surprise"

Felicity smiled hugging her back. She missed Sara, they had become close, Sara never had anywhere solid to rest her head when she was back in town so she stayed with Felicity. When she was back the last time, they had grown accustomed to having each other. But when Sara was called back to the league they were both sadder then they thought they would be.

Sara tried to pull back but Felicity held on tighter. Sara rubbed her back,

"I'm not going anywhere for a little while"

Felicity laughed and pulled back.

"We have so much to talk about"

Sara smiled,

"Where's the ice cream?"

….

Oliver put his hand up,

"What was that?"

Laurel shook her head,

"Oliver I'm sorry"

He shook his head,

"Laurel, I don't know if it's a good idea for you to be around as often."

Laurel closed her eyes,

"Oliver, if it meant nothing to you then it wouldn't be a problem"

Oliver shook his head,

"Laurel I don't want this to happen again. It was a mistake for you to be here in the first place"

Laurel shook her head and laughed a little,

"You are so blinded by her you can't even see that you still have feelings for me"

With that she walked out of the building, and Oliver leaned against the table. He decided he just needed a little bit of space from every thing; he stayed the night at the foundry not really sleeping.

Laurel was EVERY THING to him on the island. She was the reason he woke up and the reason he fought. But now, he had Felicity. His Felicity. His talkative, beautiful, caring, smart, wonderful Felicity; he couldn't imagine a life without her but once upon a time he couldn't imagine life without Laurel either.

His phone had gone off a couple times and he had ignored it. He spent the night looking at the ceiling. All he wanted to do was go to Felicity's apartment and sleep with her in her bed. He had never been able to sleep a full night until he started sharing a bed with her. But he knew he would have to tell her when he saw her.

He didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes, he didn't want to cause that hurt. He sighed rubbing his face. What was he going to do?

….

They were on their second carton of rocky road and sitting on her bed. When something caught Sara's eye. She stared at it for a few more seconds before her eyes widened and she dropped the spoon, standing on the bed pointing at Felicity.

"What are you doing?"

Felicity laughed as Sarah grabbed her hands pulling her up so they were both standing.

"You and Oliver finally did it!"

Sara screamed at her as she smiled,

"God you two finally stopped pretending nothing was going on"

Felicity smiled,

"I am so incredibly happy"

Sara screeched.

"Why did you not lead with this?!"

Felicity shrugged,

"I mean technically he was yours first"

Sara laughed and put his finger up to stop her,

"Technically he was Laurel's first"

Felicity laughed, and she couldn't stop herself. Sara smiled, and laughed. She was happy too see Felicity so carefree and happy. Felicity could barely get out between laughs,

"I'm dating a man whore"

Sarah fell on the bed,

"Yeah sorry about that"

Felicity laid beside her and shrugged,

"Whatever, he's so good in bed"

Sara gasped and laughed,

"Felicity Smoak!"

The rest of night was filled with laughs and stories of the past seven months. They fell asleep shortly after two in the morning. Felicity groaned as her alarm went off five short hours later.

Downing her coffee and throwing her hair up in a bun would have to do for the day. She left a note for Sara to meet her after work in the lobby and they would go to the foundry together.

She stepped in to the Queens Consolidated building, hoping no one would stop her or talk to her. She was too tired and just wanted to go to the basement and hear the friendly sounds of keys being swiped. She had almost made it to the elevator when Oliver's assistant stopped her.

"Miss Smoak"

Felicity turned and smiled,

"Yes?"

"Mr. Queen wanted me to give this to you"

Felicity took the piece of paper,

"Thanks"

The assistant nodded and walked back to the security desk, looking for someone else. Felicity looked up as the elevator dinged, and stepped on as the doors closed. She leaned against the back wall, trying to keep herself awake.

She always believed a sugar hang over was worse then an actual hang over. As the elevator opened to her floor she stepped off, dragging her feet to her desk; she was praying for a slow day but when her phone hang at exactly 9:03 she knew she was in for a treat.

She had finally had a chance to think by 2:34 and she opened the note from Oliver.

_Morning beautiful, _

_Sorry I couldn't make it over last night. Stuck in meetings all day, and my phone died._

_I'll be at the foundry tonight, need to talk about the meeting with Lance. _

_Come save me any time you want too today. _

_Oliver_

She smiled, he was the one needed saving in this environment. She hadn't take a break today so she decided now was a nice time. She grabbed her wallet from her purse and walked to the cafeteria, grabbing a quick lunch.

She reached the elevator and pressed the button for the twenty first floor. God she always thought this building had too many floors too it. As she stepped out, she was greeted by Oliver's assistant,

"He's in a meeting until three Miss Smoak"

"Please call me Felicity"

The assistant smiled,

"He should be back soon"

Felicity nodded,

"Are you alright if I wait in his office?"

She nodded,

"Of course, and if this isn't completely inappropriate. I think you two are so cute together"

Felicity laughed,

"Not inappropriate at all. Thank you. And I say you should go home early"

The assistant shook her head,

"Miss Smoak, I really didn't –"

Felicity cut her off,

"I am not mad, I think you deserve some time. I know Oliver can be hard to work for. I think you should go home, with pay. You deserve it."

The assistant smiled at her kindness,

"Mr. Queen would be upset"

She shook her head,

"Mr. Queen won't be. Beside he always sneaks out by four anyways"

She nodded,

"Yea he does"

Felicity waved her hand,

"So it's decided. Go, it's fine"

Felicity walked in to Oliver's office and sat at his desk, working on her work casually eating a piece of water melon. Oliver walked in,

"Any idea where my assistant is?"

Felicity smirked and shrugged,

"I sent her home, with pay"

Not looking away from the screen, Oliver smiled and walked over leaning on the desk.

"And why would you do that?"

Felicity looked up at him,

"I didn't want an audience when I did this"

Felicity stood up and grabbed his cheeks kissing him. She could feel Oliver smile against her lips. She pulled back,

"I brought you lunch"

Oliver smiled,

"You do care about me"

Felicity put up her fingers holding them apart a bit,

"I care a little bit"

Oliver smiled as he grabbed a piece of watermelon, just staring at her. He had thought about it all night and he needed to tell her. She was his and he didn't want to mess this one up. He needed her more then he had even realized. This right here is what he wanted, something as simple as bringing him something to eat.

"What do you need to tell me?"

Oliver snapped from his thoughts,

"What?"

She gave him a weird look,

"You mumbled something about having to tell me something"

Oliver didn't know what to say, she smiled at him. He put the watermelon down and looked at her, he took a deep breath but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

Felicity smiled,

"Saved from the bell"

He could barely smile, which got Felicity nervous for whatever he was about to say.

**Reviews are always completely welcome. I love to hear what people have to say :)**

**Maybe another one today, or tomorrow. Im in a writing mood. **


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity watched him as he talked on the phone. She packed up the last few things she bought and put them in her bag. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. She knew that look and it wasn't good. She put her hand on his upper arm smiling at him, kissing his cheek.

Oliver watched her walk out of his office and he took a seat in his chair, trying to listen to the man on the phone. After another long hour Oliver hung up the phone. Grabbing his keys off his desk, he shoved them in his pocket. Grabbing his leather jacket on the way out he easily shrugged it on.

He was walking into the parking garage when he saw her. He ran over to her wrapping his arms around her waist, and whispering in her ear.

"Hey you"

Felicity couldn't help but smile as she rubbed his arms.

"Hey"

"Where are you headed?"

"My apartment"

Oliver nuzzled at her neck, and kissed it gently. She sighed into him. She loved this part of Oliver. The part no one ever saw but her. He was gentle and loving. He mumbled against her skin,

"Can we talk later?"

She nodded and moved so her back was against her car and her hands rested on his checks,

"What's going on with you?"

He smiled and shrugged a bit.

"Something happened last night"

She tilted her head slightly and scratched his cheek lightly as he closed his eyes. And it was barely a whisper,

"I don't want to mess this up. You and me"

Felicity smiled,

"From my point of view you're doing a really good job"

He smiled. He looked in to her eyes and couldn't help himself. He grabbed her face and kissed her with everything that he had. Felicity grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. Oliver pulled away and put his forehead on hers. Felicity's eyes were still closed as she rubbed her lips together.

"What has gotten in to you? Not that I'm complaining. God you are so hot. And I am so lucky that you're all mine."

Her eyes open and she looked at him,

"This is not over but I have to go"

He kissed her gently. Slowly backing up.

"Oliver. Whatever happened."

He smiled.

"We'll talk. Go. See in a little bit"

...

"Sara?"

"In the bathroom!"

Felicity walked over and leaned against the door as her dearest friend finished curling her hair. Sara looked over at Felicity and smiled,

"You look happy"

She smiled,

"Beyond"

Sara smiled and turned off the curling iron. And turned,

"Ready"

"Let's go"

...

As they walked towards the Foundry Sara stopped her.

"Wait"

Felicity turned,

"What?"

"I mean Laurel took my spot. What if they don't –"

Felicity put her hand up,

"Stop right there. You are family. This is your home too"

Sara smiled and nodded,

"Lets go then"

Felicity smiled and connected their arms,

"Lets"

The girls walked down the stairs and they could hear Oliver and Roy training and Diggle was at Felicity's computer pulling up information from Oliver's late night chat from Lance yesterday.

Felicity walked down first,

"Boys"

They all kept doing what they were doing. She looked back at Sara and she shrugged,

"I think someone followed me in to the club and they want to hurt"

That got their attention and they all turned to look at her. Oliver first to the stairs, he stopped and smiled.

"I think we can handle her"

Felicity walked down the stairs with Sara as Roy and Diggle smiled and screamed hey at her. She smiled, she was home. This felt right and it felt safe. She hugged Oliver, and then got sandwiched in between Roy and Diggle.

"I missed you guys"

Felicity walked over to her computer and Oliver followed as she started looking at what John had started organizing. She sat down and not looking away from the screen,

"Lance gave you this?"

Oliver nodded and explained,

"He said these people were kidnapped and he's training them for something"

Sara was first to answer,

"And we have to find out what that something is"

Oliver turned,

"Exactly"

Roy was next to add,

"What's first?"

"Well we need Felicity to do her magic and find us how all of these people are connected"

Felicity turned,

"Could take some time, anyone seen Laurel? I'm sure she'd want to see Sara"

They all shook their heads, and shrugged. Felicity picked up her phone to call her, on the forth ring she picked up.

"Felicity, Hi. What's up?"

Laurel's voice was laced with panic. Felicity wasn't sure why, maybe she wasn't ready to be on the team after all.

"Hey, we just we're wondering if you could stop by for a few minutes"

"I don't know if that's a good idea after last night"

Felicity was confused, what had happened last night.

"What do you mean?"

"Well with what happened with Oliver. I just, he asked me not to come by anymore, and I don't want to make it awkward with you"

"Laurel what are you…"

Then it clicked. Whatever Oliver had to tell her was about him and Laurel. Something had happened. Something she had feared, he was breaking her heart in to a million pieces. Shattered right there on the floor. She quietly got up and walked outside.

She was pacing. Holding back her tears. How could he do this? He told her so many times that he was happy. She had told him secrets. She had let him in. He had let her in. She let him be her everything.

He had thrown it away. She thought she could trust him, she was snapped from her thoughts when he touched her shoulder,

"Felicity"

She backed away from him,

"What happened between you and Laurel last night?"

Her voice was firm and she was slightly shaking her head.

"And I want the truth Oliver"

Oliver rubbed his face,

"Nothing happened"

"Well I just called her and she said you told her not come back. You have been weird all day telling me you need to tell me something. Telling me you don't want to mess this up. Oliver I trusted you. If you wanted her so much, why lie to my face?!"

She couldn't control it. The tears were coming down her face. She was broken. Oliver Queen had broken her.

**...**

**Reviews are always welcome. Edit later Gators :) **

**Thank you again for all the favourites **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the favourites and follows. It means the world to me :) **

**I don't have much to do Monday so you may get a couple chapters. **

Oliver watched as the tears went down her face, he took a step towards her. She shook her head, he tried so hard for the words to leave his mouth but he had never seen Felicity this upset and he had made her this way.

She walked past him, almost running. She went downstairs, collecting all of her things. Sara and Roy stopped training and looking over at her,

"Felicity?"

Sara was first to speak. But when Felicity turned to talk to her, nothing came out. Sara hugged her,

"He's a big stupid idiot"

Felicity let out a small laugh,

"Stay and hang out with everyone. I'm just going to go shower and watch the Bachelor"

Sara smiled and wiped her tears,

"Okay"

Felicity nodded and walked upstairs pulling her keys out of her pocket. She sat in her car for almost an hour before she could force herself to leave. One of her favourite memories flooding her mind …

_She was dancing around her apartment to her old spice girl soundtrack. She had the spoon from her ice cream hanging in her mouth, grabbing it she used it as a microphone singing,_

_"__if you want to be my lov—" _

_She stopped when she saw Oliver standing there. She dropped the spoon, putting her hand on her chest. _

_"__Okay. You are not allowed to use your super sneaky powers when entering this apartment. It is cool but I you need to knock. Or at least make a sound"_

_Oliver chuckled, leaning against the door frame, _

_"__But then I wouldn't be able to see the show"_

_She smiled, as she paused the music with the remote. _

_"__This show, is private"_

_He walked over placing his hands on her hips. She placed her hands gently on his chest, as he replied_

_"__The show isn't private to me"_

_She raised an eyebrow, _

_"__And why not?"_

_"__Well because you're mine"_

_She smiled, _

_"__I am"_

_He kissed her gently, grabbing the remote from the counter and turning on the music. Felicity laughed as he put out his hand, she put hers on his as he began to spin around. Oliver started screaming instead of singing, _

_"__You got to get with my friends"_

_Felicity couldn't help but laugh as Oliver gave her a cheeky smile. Felicity joined him in the chorus. Hours later after the sound track had played a couple times they were tangled together on the couch with some re runs of friends playing in the back ground. _

_Felicity's back was on his chest as he was whispering in her ear. _

_"__I'm glad we decided to try this"_

_She nodded, _

_"__Me too. Gives you a reason to be safe out there"_

_Oliver kissed her neck, _

_"__You were always my reason to come back safe"_

_She smiled and turned straddling him, kissing him gently at first. Oliver moved his hands so they gripping her back under her shirt._

_"__Oliver"_

_He moaned in response, _

_"__You can get with me but not my friends"_

_He smiled against her lips, getting up quickly carrying Felicity to the bedroom. _

Oliver waited to walk back down to the Foundry. He sat in his chair quietly, deciding he needed to focus on what he needed to say to her. He was making arrow heads when Sara walked over to him. She leaned her elbow on the table, chin resting on her fist,

"I'm staying with Roy tonight. Go talk to her, fix whatever it is. You two make each other happy"

Oliver looked at her,

"She won't forgive me"

Sara rubbed her lips together,

"What did you do?"

Oliver put down his tools and looked at her,

"Laurel"

Sara put her hand up,

"Ollie, not that again"

He shook his head,

"We didn't do anything. Well I didn't"

Sara squinted her eyes at him,

"Oliver"

"Laurel kissed me last night"

"And you"

"Stopped it"

Sara looked at him, she knew he was telling her the truth. She rubbed his back,

"Go tell her that. All she wants is the truth"

Oliver nodded a little bit.

"Yeah, I'll give her some space"

Sara nodded and walked towards the stairs.

"Ollie"

He looked over his shoulder,

"Not too much time"

She smiled grabbing her jacket, taking the stairs two at a time. Oliver sighed, how could things have to turned so wrong in just a couple of hours. He loved her. He needed to fix this. He got up from his chair, turning off all the nights.

Felicity was laying in her bed, gripping her blankets trying to shut off her brain. He had snuck in the window and was just watching her. She sighed as she turned,

"I thought we promised you wouldn't use your super sneaky power here"

He shrugged with his hands in his pockets,

"Well I didn't think you would answer the door"

She rolled her eyes,

"Probably not"

Oliver sighed,

"Can we talk for a minute?"

Felicity sat up on the bed, pulling the blanket with her looking at him.

"I just don't understand. If you wanted her you could have just told me. I mean it would have sucked. But I think it would suck less then this. We were happy. I mean we were weren't we? I was happy. I get Laurel is gorgeous. And smart. She can handle herself. But I thought …"

She stopped when Oliver sat on the bed in front of her putting his hand on her knee. She looked up at him, she was about to start talking again but he started first.

"Felicity. I don't want her. I want you because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, you are the smartest person I have ever met. I was the happiest I have ever been in my life. Nothing happened with Laurel, she kissed me. I stopped her. Nothing happened. You will always be my girl."

Felicity smiled,

"That's not fair"

He smirked,

"What's not fair?"

"I'm trying to be mad, and you're making me smile and love you again"

"I'm sorry"

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

He shrugged,

"I was scared"

"Of?"

"Felicity Smoak you make me crazy. You are it. And for a long time I was afraid of letting you in. Letting anyone in. I was afraid for a second I would mess this up. I was afraid I would slip into my old ways and that's the last thing I want."

She smiled,

"I want to be mad for a while longer, but you can stay."

He smiled, getting up, kissing her forehead putting his hands on her cheeks. Felicity reached up and put her hands on his arms. This was a lot of information to take in, but she knew she didn't want to lose the best thing that happened to her.

**Reviews are always fun to read :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites. It makes me soo happy :)**

...

Felicity woke up with Oliver next to her. She loved him but she still wasn't ready to let him in again. She got up from the bed leaving him to sleep. She got ready for work, looking at herself in the mirror.

She wasn't sure why this was affecting her so much. She heard everything he said last night, but something in the back of her mind still didn't think she compared to Laurel.

She hated herself for that. She was used to being the confident girl that nothing bothered. But when it came to Oliver, it bothered her. She wanted to be the only girl he ever wanted. He wanted to be the one he always needed, she knew that kiss probably meant nothing.

She just needed time. She sighed as she finished her makeup, turning off the light off in the bathroom. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and gave Oliver once last look before she left.

She had grabbed some breakfast before heading to the office. She was sipping on her tea as she walked into the building, taking the elevator down to her office. The office was quiet; she was there before anyone else.

Sitting in her hair, she let out a breath. She looked at the picture of her and Oliver on her desk. She was never that girl. That pushed her relationships in other people's faces but she loved this picture. She loved this moment in time.

_It was their coming out party, per say. She was actually meeting his mother and Thea. It was about six months ago. She was more nervous then she ever thought possible. She was smoothing her dress for the tenth time in the last minute waiting for Oliver to show up. _

_Her hair was curled, and half was pinned back to the side of her head. She was closing her clutch as Oliver knocked lightly on the door. _

_"__Come in"_

_He opened the door slowly. Oliver walked in, wearing a dark black suit with a black straight tie. Felicity stopped and stared at him and he smirked. _

_"__See something you like?"_

_She shrugged and raised an eyebrow, _

_"__Wouldn't you like to know"_

_Oliver walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips._

_"__You looking amazingly beautiful"_

_She smiled, _

_"__We should get going"_

_He nodded, taking her hand. _

_"__I want to show you off"_

_They walked down to the car, Oliver opening the door for Felicity as she slide in. She let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding when the door closed. She was opening and closing her clutch's latch as Oliver got in. _

_"__Hey"_

_It was barely a whisper. She looked over at him and he smiled,_

_"__We don't have to do this"_

_Felicity nodded, _

_"__Yes we do. Its not like we cannot show up. Everyone is expecting us"_

_He shrugged, _

_"__Not the first time, I've blown off a charity event"_

_She smiled and laughed a bit, _

_"__I bet it isn't"_

_Oliver started the car and pulled out of the street driving towards the venue. He could see her tensing up as they got closer and closer so he reached out putting a hand on her knee. Felicity smiled and put her hand on top of his drawing circles on his skin. Her rubbed her knee with his thumb absentmindedly. _

_As Oliver parked the car, Felicity gave out another breath. _

_"__You'll still love me even if I babble and make a fool out of myself right?"_

_Oliver smirked, _

_"__I wouldn't love you any other way"_

_She smiled and squeezed his hand._

_"__Then lets go"_

_They got out of the car, Oliver meeting her with a hand on her back. He guided her in the back way trying to avoid a lot of the photographers. They made it inside and were met by an eager Thea. _

_Felicity tensed, and Oliver squeezed her hip a little tighter slightly reminding her that he was there for her._

_"__So this is her… your girlfriend"_

_Oliver smirked, _

_"__Speedy, slow down"_

_She smiled, _

_"__I'm just happy, that you're finally happy"_

_Felicity put her hand out, _

_"__Felicity Smoak"_

_"__Thea, now come with me. I need to tell you stories"_

_Felicity was dragged away by the young Queen and not two seconds later Moria showed up to whisk Oliver away so he could impress some investors. When they finally got back to each other Felicity grabbed both his arms,_

_"__Please get me out of here."_

_He laughed, _

_"__I tried to warn you"_

_"__Thea is amazing but then she got dragged away and I got kidnapped by people that I don't know. But some how they knew me"_

_Oliver chuckled, _

_"__Welcome to my life"_

_She smiled, _

_"__Guess its time I meet your mother"_

_"__Guess it is time"_

_Moria's voice was heard behind her, Felicity shut her eyes and pushed her lips together. Oliver smiled, _

_"__Mom, this is Felicity"_

_Felicity slowly turned around and put her hand out, _

_"__Nice to meet you, Mrs. Queen"_

_"__I can't say the feeling is mutual yet"_

_"__Mom"_

_She shrugged, _

_"__Oliver this girl has been distracting you from your job. She has been making you skip around the house and wake everyone up because you're so happy. I can't get a good night sleep unless he's with you. You have made my life hard but dear, you have made his life wonderful. And for that, I am for ever greatful."_

_Felicity couldn't help but smile, _

_"__I do what I can mam. I'll try to get him to tone down the happy"_

_Moria laughed, _

_"__I like her. But I can see you are both wanting to get out of here. So go. Be free. Dinner Wednesday night at the house. I expect both of you to be there"_

_Oliver smiled and nodded,_

_"__Course"_

_Felicity nodded, _

_"__Wouldn't miss it"_

_Moria walked away and Oliver pulled Felicity to his side, _

_"__One dance?"_

_She smiled and nodded, _

_"__Lead the way"_

_Oliver took her hand, kissing her hair. Spinning her around and catching her. One dance quickly turned in to four. Before they knew it, they were the last ones there._

Felicity smiled looking at the picture of Oliver spinning her around on the dance floor, both smiling and never looking happier. She was snapped from the thought when there was a knock on the door.

She looked up and Oliver's assistant was standing there with a note and a flower.

"Couldn't bother bringing it himself?"

Felicity asked with half a chuckle, the assistant smiled.

"He has a meeting with his mother this morning. Wanted me to tell you he's sorry he couldn't bring it himself"

Felicity smiled,

"You do too much for him"

She laughed,

"Well I do have you, and you send me home early"

Felicity smirked,

"Only one of the many things I can do for you"

She smiled and nodded, turning to leave the room. Felicity smelled the single pale pink rose. She had to give him credit; he knew how to make a girl feel special.

She opened the note and smiled as his hand writing was scribbled on the page,

_I know you need your time. I know you need space. _

_I missed waking up to you. You need to know I meant every single word I said last night. You are it Felicity Smoak. _

_Come find me when you're ready. I will wait for you. _

_But don't wait too long, or I will come by tonight with dinner and romantic comedies. Wait outside like a sad puppy until you aren't mad anymore and you forgive me._

_Oliver_

Her heart melted. She smiled like a school girl. That was until Laurel Lance walked in to her office.

**...**

**Im sorry it took so long. I wanted to make it good. I hope to get another chapter out tomorrow or Wednesday :) **


	7. Chapter 7

"Laurel, what are you doing here?"

She shrugged,

"I thought you deserved an apology"

Felicity just nodded, biting on the end of her pen. When Laurel didn't say anything, so she shrugged and slightly rolled her eyes,

"This is an amazing apology but I have work to do"

Laurel nodded a bit, she was at a lose for words. She stopped at the doorframe,

"Felicity, I am sorry"

Felicity nodded,

"I don't believe you. Laurel I know you think you can have him in the snap of a finger, but you can't. He isn't yours anymore."

Laurel raised her eyebrows a bit and curled her lip.

"Felicity."

Felicity just put her hand up,

"Either you leave or I call security"

"You know I can have him in a second. You know it and so do I. I am the only reason he made it off that island. I'm the reason he came back."

"Laurel. You have five seconds"

Felicity was getting sick of this. Her day wasn't even supposed to start for another nineteen minutes and she was already getting a headache. Sara ran in to her office,

"Felicity!"

"Sara?"

Felicity smiled tightly,

"You're sister was just leaving. Maybe you can help her out"

Sara looked between them,

"Sure can"

Sara grabbed Laurel's arm,

"Let's go"

Laurel reluctantly went with her, when they made it outside on the side walk Sara let go of her arm,

"What are you doing here?"

Laurel pointed at herself,

"Me? What are YOU doing here?"

"I wanted to come and see everyone"

Laurel nodded and smiled,

"Well I'm glad you're alright and alive"

Sara rolled her eyes,

"I can't believe you"

Laurel sighed,

"She told you"

"No he did. And I think what you did was really low. You had your chance with him, you chose Tommy."

Laurel nodded,

"And then you slept with him AGAIN"

Sara shrugged,

"Well I'm back now, so just back off. Laurel I don't know what has gotten into you but this isn't who you are. Going around fighting bad guys and kissing other peoples boyfriends"

Laurel rolled her eyes,

"No that's you"

She walked away in a huff and Sara just out a breath as she closed her eyes. She decided to just go to the foundry and work of some steam.

Felicity was tapping her pen on her desk. What was she going to do? She finally just decided to walk up to his office and well. She didn't know. She was just going to go see what fell out of her mouth.

She took the elevator debating stopping at every floor. She stepped out and say Diggle. She scrunched her eyebrows together.

"What's going on?"

"Oliver said he needed back up"

"For what?"

He shrugged.

"Let's go find out"

When they walked in to the office Oliver turned and looked at Felicity. She gave him a small smile,

"Felicity you can't be here right now"

She was taken back,

"What are you talking about?"

"Leave. I need you to leave."

She stood her ground,

"Oliver tell me what is going on right now"

"I called Diggle. Not you. You need to get out of here."

Then she noticed it. There was a rip in this suit, on the left arm and she could see a bit of blood.

"If you think I'm scared of a little blood…"

His voice grew ten times louder.

"Then stay Felicity. Stay here. We're leaving anyways"

She was holding back tears,

"Okay. Go then"

She put her arm up and pointed to the door. Diggle stayed quiet and waited for Oliver to start moving. Oliver sighed as he walked over to her, putting a hand on her cheek as she looked away and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead as he walked out.

He wanted her to be safe, and right now if she stayed with them she wouldn't be. Diggle looked at her as he walked by,

"We'll be safe."

"If you think for one second I'm going to stay here and not –"

Diggle put hands on her shoulders.

"We wouldn't be us without you"

She smiled and nodded a bit. She watched Diggle leave the office walking faster then normal to catch up with Oliver. She rubbed her arms as she walked back to the elevator to get her things from her office.

…

"Oliver are you going to explain to me what just happened?"

He shrugged,

"They can't know she's involved Diggle."

"Who can't?"

"Guilanne, I ran in to one of those kids he kidnapped today. But its not the first time I've seen him"

Diggle raised his eyebrow,

"Oliver what are we getting into?"

"I don't know Dig, but were going to go find out"

…

Felicity walked in to the Foundry to see Sara using the salmon ladder. Roy was sharpening his arrows. He looked at her,

"she's been doing that for a good hour"

Felicity nodded and sat in the chair,

"Did Oliver not call you?"

"Told me to wait here, make sure you were safe and then go"

She rolled her eyes,

"Of course he did"

"He also said, if you need one of us call Diggle"

"Of course he did"

"He also said – "

"I don't care"

Roy smiled tightly and nodded, he got up and went to change. Felicity went to her computer, calling to Diggle.

"Dig give me an update"

"I would if I could. But I don't even know what's going on"

"Tell him he needs to answer when I call and keep it open"

"Felicity"

She sighed and hung up. Sara looked at her as she jumped down,

"What happened?"

"He yelled at me to get out of the office. And doesn't want me involved"

"SO be involved"

Felicity laughed, and Sara sat down beside her.

"No one said dating a hero was easy work"

Felicity nodded a bit,

"I know."

…

Roy met up with them at an old warehouse,

"So what exactly is the plan?"

"We're just going to gather information"

DIggle nodded,

"And then what? We're going to sneak in and sneak out?"

"That's the plan"

"So why does Felicity have to be pissed at you for us to do this?"

Oliver rubbed his face,

"Because IF we do get caught or seen they can't tie her to us"

Roy stopped,

"When are you going to tell us what is going on?"

Oliver rolled his eyes,

"Let's just go"

...

The boys arrived back at the foundry and Sara was the only one left. Oliver placed his bow back,

"Where is she?"

Sara raised her eyebrow,

"According to her you don't want to talk to her so who knows"

He growled at her as she stood up she hit his shoulder,

"It takes more then that to scare me. You should know that"

She walked out and Oliver slammed his fist on the table. Diggle was first to talk,

"You need to talk to her"

"I know"

Roy asked next,

"Are we telling them about tonight?"

Oliver looked at him and shook his head,

"No. Not until we have a plan"

He nodded and so did Diggle. Oliver needed her, he needed to see her. Hear her laugh. Hear her heart beat, smell her coconut shampoo and just feel her at his side.

He had been riding his bike to her apartment but when he got there it was dark and her car wasn't in her usual spot.

She must have went somewhere. He decided to go home and shower and he would come back later to check on her. But as he drove up to the mansion he saw her car. He smiled.

As he went into the house he saw her sparkly flats from this morning by the door and her coat hung nearly on the rack. He took the stairs two at a time, walking into his bedroom.

The lights were off as he walked in, and he smiled as he saw her look up at him.

"You're bed is way more comfortable then mine"

He laughed a little bit and walked over to the edge of the bed, sitting beside her and putting a hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry about tonight"

She nodded,

"You can't do that. You can't push me out just because you think it's not safe. I'm in this."

He nodded,

"I know"

"Can we argue about it later? I just need you to come hold me"

He stood up stripping down to his boxers,

"I can do that"

She smiled as he slipped in behind her whispering in her ear,

"I love you more then you could possibly know"

"I can guess. It's about the same amount I love you"

He kissed the back of her neck, she slowly turned around so her face was his chest. He rubbed her back as both of them drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry for the delay. Made it long for you! Reviews are always nice.**


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity woke up and sat up on the bed looking at Oliver sitting on the bench that was nestled in the window. He was wearing dark gray sweat pants.

She hand a hand through her hair and smiled just watching him. He looked over and gave her a small smile,

"Morning"

Felicity got up wrapping the blanket around herself walking over to him and crawling to lay between his legs.

Oliver rubbed her arms as she did and rest his chin on her shoulder. She sighed in to him, her eyes fluttering closed.

He didn't know how to tell her anything. He just wanted to tell her. But he knew the minute he did everything would change. She would see him in such a different light she would never be able to let him hold her like this, to love her.

He was so afraid of losing her he didn't know what to do if it happened. Looking out the window he noticed Thea outside talking to Roy.

The gardener was mowing the lawn, Diggle had arrived for the day and his mother was outside greeting a party planner.

She was wrapped up in his arms and he never wanted to let go of her. He didn't know what he was missing since the island but this right here in his arms was it. He needed this. He needed her.

"Stop thinking so loud, I'm sleeping over here"

She gave him a smirk and he kissed her hair.

"Sorry"

She shrugged and looked over at him,

"Want to share with the class?"

Felicity put her hands on his knees and rubbed them a little bit.

He shook his head and shrugged a little bit,

"Just thinking about you. And how important you are too me"

She smiled and leaned into him a little bit more,

"You're important to me too"

He smiled and they sat in the quiet for about another hour or so. Felicity had fallen asleep on Oliver and he was still looking out the window thinking about yesterday's events.

There was a soft knock on the door and Felicity's eyes fluttered open and she smiled,

"Back to reality"

He shook his head,

"Not today"

She raised her eyebrow and looked at him, asking a silent question

"We're just spending time together. We need it"

She smiled,

"Well I also need a shower. How about you get rid of them and then you join me?"

Oliver smiled and kissed her hair as she stood up dropping the blanket and walking towards his bathroom.

Oliver opened the door and Diggle was standing there,

"Are we heading out today?"

Oliver shook his head,

"We all deserve a day off."

Diggle nodded,

"I think that's a great idea. See you tomorrow"

Oliver nodded shutting the door. Walking towards the bathroom, stripping from his boxers.

He stepped in the shower behind her and felicity turned and smiled,

"Oh hey there"

Oliver smirked and put both his hands on her face and pulled her to him kissing her hungrily.

Felicity smiled backing up to the shower wall. Oliver swiped his tongue over her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and moaned as their tongues connected.

Oliver slide on of his hands down her side, inserting a finger and she gasped at the contact.

Oliver smirked as she pulled away,

"You like that?"

She nodded and connected her eyes with him, she grabbed his face and kissed him again.

Oliver felt her tighten around his fingers and he knew she was close. He harshly whispered in her ear,

"Come for me"

He sucked on her ear and she came on his fingers. Oliver smiled and slowly pulled out his fingers.

Her legs her wobbly and she had to place her hands in his shoulders.

"Give me a minute and I'll return the favour"

Oliver laughed, rubbing her sides,

"Felicity you don't have too."

She smirked sucking on his neck moving a hand down and grabbing him.

Oliver shut his eyes at the contact. Felicity put a little bit of soap on her hand and start rubbing.

Oliver groaned,

"Felicity"

She smirked and looked at him with puppy dog eyes slowly her motions.

"What?"

Oliver kissed her and she laughed,

"I can stop if you need me too"

He could barely shake his head, before he felt himself coming. She smirked,

"I guess you did like it"

Oliver laughed, standing there for a few minutes before he grabbed the soap and started washing himself passing it to her.

She smiled,

"So what do you want to do today?"

He smirked,

"Besides this?"

She laughed and nodded,

"We can do a little more of this but maybe we should see some daylight"

Oliver smiled,

"I have a few ideas but I need to get out of here before we start round two"

They had made their way back to the bed and were tangled up in each other as old disney movies played in the back ground.

Felicity was trying to convince herself to ask him about yesterday. She was sitting with legs over his lap leaning against his chest.

He kissed her hair. And whispered,

"What's on your mind?"

She looked over at him,

"Yesterday"

He nodded,

"No Arrow talk today. Tomorrow. I'll tell you everything. I just need you to be here today."

She looked at him and his eyes pleaded with her and she gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Whatever it is. You aren't going to scare me off"

He closed his eyes and whispered,

"You promise?"

She nodded and stuck out her pinky,

"Pinky Promise"

Oliver hooked their fingers together and smiled, Felicity smiled and melted back in to his chest humming along to the song,

"Want to go for a walk on the grounds?"

She nodded,

"Now … or can we wait a little bit? I am so comfortable. I mean we can go. If that's what you want to do"

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead and shook his head,

"Let's stay here for a little while longer."

They both fell asleep in each other's arms. Felicity woke up when her stomach growled. She untangled herself and got up throwing her hair into a messy bun on her head and slipping Oliver's hoodie on over her tights.

She was walking down the stairs looking at all the old paintings, as she reached the kitchen she heard Roy and Thea in the living room laughing she smiled and walked in to the kitchen.

She started digging through the cupboards, grabbing a jar of peanut butter. She grabbed a couple apples and cut them into slices placing them in a bowl. Grabbing a couple water bottles, she grabbed her snacks and started making her way back up stairs. She was walking up the stairs when Thea stopped her,

"Felicity"

She smiled and turned,

"Hey"

"I just wanted to thank you"

Felicity raised an eyebrow,

"Thank me? For what?"

Thea smiled and hugged herself,

"Making him happy. You make him calm"

Felicity smiled,

"Which is so strange. Because I mean I'm rarely calm or not talking. I mean he calms me down and heats me up … which you probably don't want to hear. I just … Thank you"

Felicity smiled and Thea laughed a little bit,

"Don't want to keep you two apart to long. Go, go"

She waved her hands and Felicity smiled and nodded walking up the stairs. As she got to the room, Oliver was still sleeping. She set the bowl, peanut butter and water on the nightstand. She leaned down and kissed his temple whispering,

"Hey"

He groaned and kept his eyes closed. She smiled and ran her hand through his hair. She back on the bed, opening the peanut butter jar and dipping her apples in them as she turned on 'How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days".

It was about half way through the movie when Oliver finally talked,

"I would have totally been gone, she's crazy"

Felicity let out a laugh and looked over at him,

"How long have you been watching it?"

He shrugged, and sat up a little bit,

"About twenty minutes"

She smiled as he grabbed in apple from the bowl dipping it into the peanut butter. He smirked and took a bite,

"We could get actual food"

Felicity shrugged,

"Maybe later"

Oliver smiled finishing his apple. They laid in the bed together in silence, just enjoying their time together. Felicity finally whispered,

"This has been one of the best days in a long time"

He nodded and kissed her. Holding on for a few extra moments,

"You stole my sweater"

She laughed and kissed him mumbling,

"Way to rein the moment"

**Sorry it took so long. Long though and complete fluff. The next one will probably be fluff too and then well get back to the real story. **


	9. Chapter 9

Hours later and Felicity was slipping on her hat and a pair of mittens by the front door, still wearing Oliver's hoodie. Oliver smiled at her,

"What?"

He shrugged,

"You're beautiful"

Felicity smiled and put a hand on his chest,

"And you are more handsome then I ever thought possible."

Oliver smirked and kissed her forehead. Felicity grabbed his hand as they walked outside. Oliver guided her around a small path through the woods,

"Where are you taking me?"

Oliver smiled and looked down at her,

"I think you need to meet my dad"

Felicity wrinkled her eyebrows,

"Oliver…"

He stopped and turned to her,

"I know you met him at Queen's Consolidated, but this time I want to introduce you as my girlfriend"

Felicity smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I would love too"

Oliver smiled as they kept walking, Felicity knew he needed this. This man that she loved with her whole heart was broken and anything she could do to help him she would. She needed too. She smiled when they stopped at the grave,

"Dad this is Felicity. My girlfriend"

Felicity smiled and rubbed his arm,

"Hi Mr. Queen. Nice to meet you again"

They stood in silence for a while, Oliver was just thinking about how lucky he had gotten to have her.

Through all the fighting and him pushing her away she was here. She was his and she was safe. Felicity looked over and smiled at him, he smiled and kissed the side of her head.

Felicity melted into him as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"Come on"

Oliver nodded back towards the path; Felicity started walking losing his touch. When she reached the trees she looked back and saw him kneeled to the ground talking to the ground.

She smiled, he was it. This was it, this is what she needed and wanted. He jogged over to her and picked her up in a hug. She squealed a bit and laughed rubbing his head.

"What has gotten in to you lately?"

Oliver smirked against her neck and shrugged,

"You complaining?"

She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned back,

"Not one bit"

Oliver couldn't help, he kissed her. Felicity gasped with a little surprise. Gripping his short hair in her fingers. Oliver groaned as he pushed them against the tree. Felicity pulled back biting his lip,

"I like this side of you"

Oliver laughed and Felicity smiled, grabbing his cheeks pulling him back towards her. Her hands travelled to the collar of his shirt tugging at it a little bit. She loved his chest, she loved looking at him. Oliver pulled away setting her on the ground pulling it off and pushing his pants down a bit. Felicity did the same with hers and smirked,

"I can't wait anymore. Oliver… I need you now"

The stare she gave him was so strong and true Oliver grabbed her hips and pulled her closer,

"How much do you need me?"

"SO much it hurts"

She rubbed herself on him and felt him grow harder. He groaned,

"Felicity"

She sweetly smiled at him,

"Take me. Make me scream your name"

She whispered in his ear as she bite it and pulled back. Oliver pulled her up and as her legs wrapped around him. She smirked and kissed him. Oliver placed his hands on her hips picking her up a bit and placing her on him.

Felicity closed her eyes and her mouth made a small 'o' as they started moving together. Oliver moved his hands to her back holding her closer. Felicity gripped the side of his head, bringing his mouth to hers.

Oliver pounded in to her and she moaned,

"Don't stop"

Hearing her made him keep his pace she locked eyes with him. As she did he pounded in to her so hard to made them both shudder. He did it again and she screamed,

"Oliver!"

He closed his eyes repeating his actions as Felicity tried to push herself off of him feeling too much pleasure. He growled pulling her back down, she screamed again and that pushed him over his control. He came inside of her, as Felicity had her own orgasm. They slowed there pace both catching their breath. Felicity put her head on his shoulder,

"That was amazing"

Oliver nodded in agreement kissing her head. Slowing removing himself from her. He placed her on the ground, her legs wobbling as she caught herself on the tree. Oliver smirked,

"Too much for you"

She smiled and looked over at him, shaking her head as she pulled her underwear up. She pulled up her tights next wiping the dry leaves off of them. Oliver watched her,

"I love you"

Felicity turned,

"I love you too"

Oliver grabbed her in a hug and Felicity rubbed his head, whispering in his ear,

"Whatever you need to tell me… it won't change this."

She pulled back and looked at him in the eyes,

"It won't change us"

He nodded; he couldn't say anything to her. He knew she meant it now. But tomorrow, he wasn't sure if she would, he was being selfish. He needed one more perfect day with her. She rubbed his cheek and walked out from his embrace,

"Now listen here Mr. Queen"

He chuckled and looked up to look at her, her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"Yes Miss Smoak"

She shrugged,

"I think I deserve dinner after that"

He pursed his lips and shrugged,

"You do huh?"

She nodded,

"An expensive dinner, with wine and candles"

Oliver laughed,

"I think I can arrange that"

She smiled,

"Yeah?"

He nodded, walking to her put his arm around her shoulders as they walked back to the house.

"Why don't you go home, dress in the fanciest dress you have? I'll pick you up in a couple hours"

Felicity smiled and nodded,

"Don't take too long. I'm getting used to having you around"

Oliver kissed her temple as he handed her, her purse. He held it there a little longer and smiled as she hugged him. Oliver rubbed her back,

"Two hours"

Felicity smirked,

"Hour and a half"

He nodded,

"Ill be there"

She finally pulled back and kissed him gently.

"I'll see you in a bit"

He nodded as he leaned against the door frame watching her drive down the drive way. God he loved that woman. He turned and walked up the stairs to his bedroom, taking another quick shower.

He was looking through his closet when his mother walked through the door,

"Oliver, dear"

He turned and smiled,

"Mother"

She walked over and straightened his tie,

"You seem really happy"

He nodded,

"I am happy. For the first time in a long time"

She stepped back,

"You have grown in to an amazing man Oliver Queen. I am so proud of you"

He kissed her forehead,

"Thank you, I have go. I'm going to pick up Felicity for dinner"

She nodded,

"Just one thing"

Oliver nodded,

"Everything alright?"

She nodded and smiled tears coming to her eyes,

"My baby is not a baby anymore."

"I'll always be your boy mom"

She nodded and pulled out a little box from her pocket,

"I think you need to give this to her."

Oliver took it and opened it. He shook his head,

"Mom"

She smiled,

"I want you to have it."

Oliver stared at the engagement ring his father had given his mother 27 years ago. Oliver closed the box and put it in his breast pocket. His mother patted his shoulder,

"Be happy Oliver. You have all my blessings."

He nodded,

"Thank you"

He hugged her and pulled back. She laughed and waved him off,

"Go, go"

He nodded, as he walked out he yelled,

"Don't wait up"

All he heard as he started at the stairs was,

"I never do!"

Oliver walked to his car and decided to go pick up a dozen pink roses and some ice cream before heading to her apartment. As he got there, he took the steps two at a time, he turned his key in the lock,

"'Lic?"

"Bathroom!"

He set the flowers and ice cream on the counter walking to the bathroom, opening the door he saw her in a gorgeous black dress that hugged every curve perfectly. She smiled as she saw him,

"Hi handsome"

He let out a breath,

"Hello gorgeous"

She laughed as he walked behind her hugging her as she placed her earring in her ear. She moved a little and kissed his cheek,

"I'm almost ready"

"I am not in a rush if this is the view"

She smiled and laughed,

"You are so getting lucky again tonight"

He smirked, sucking on the back of her neck. She moaned,

"Oliver"

He smirked and put his hands up,

"Sorry, you are just so tempting"

"Look whos talking"

He chuckled,

"I'll wait for you"

She nodded as he walked out of the bathroom. She was scared of what he wasn't telling her. She was trying to not let it get to her, but she knew in her heart it was bad. She sighed, rubbing her lips together. She whispered to herself,

"Tomorrows problem"

She nodded once walking out of the bathroom and smiling as she saw the flowers,

"Oliver Queen got a girl flowers"

He was behind her in a second,

"Oliver Queen got _his_ girl flowers"

She gasped and screamed a bit,

"And ice cream."

He nodded chin resting on her shoulder,

"You are so perfect"

He laughed,

"Far from it"

She shrugged,

"You're perfect for me"

**I'm sorry its been so long! Long chapter for you, hopefully a new one in a couple days **


End file.
